No Competition
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Winning a contest isn't easy, especially with distractions - something Sora has learned very well. But to turn the tables isn't too hard. Especially when losing sometimes means winning.


The sun shone brightly down onto the shore of Destiny Islands. It made the sand too hot to walk on and the water feel just even more refreshing. But none of the teenagers on the beach pay any attention. They're all too consumed in a particular contest with an unknown prize. Even still they work hard to win, trying to build the best sandcastle. Of course to keep each castle secret there's four poles with white sheets attached to give complete privacy. Although, one pair aren't getting much done with the two teens repeatedly caving in their sandcastle.

"Riku, we have a time limit." He complains as he shimmies out of said boy's grasp. He brushes off his blue swimming trunks and grabs at the small red bucket. Scooping sand into it, he tries to rebuild the castle for the third time. Despite the whine, his blue eyes betray the fact that he loves the attention. He wipes at his brow with his arm and blows up at the brown spikes trying to stick to his forehead.

But Riku doesn't seem to give up. He merely watches in amusement as the brunet keeps his back to him. Reaching up he tightens the hair-tie holding up his white hair – although the sun cast a blue-purple tint to it. His aquamarine eyes narrow at the sight before him; whether it's on purpose or not, the tease only makes him want to drag his companion somewhere else.

The brunet leans forward, his butt in the air as he struggles to make a wall between the towers. Riku sits up and the sand on the lap of his black trunks falls away. He gets close and places his legs on either side of the brunet's, leaning over him. Breathing against his ear, Riku brings a hand up underneath to press against his chest. "Now that's just mean Sora."

The younger boy shivers under the touch despite how hot it is. "R-Riku, you're gonna m-make me mess up."

Kissing Sora's neck, Riku drops his hand to land a hair away from one of the towers. He doesn't say anything as Sora squirms beneath him, hand clutching at sand. His grip slips and he falls flat onto the sand – crushing what he had built. Riku lets out a grunt as he lands on top of Sora. Slowly he moves and sits back on his legs, brushing the sand off his face.

Sora quickly turns over and sits up, wiping at his face to get the damp sand off. Even so the blush is more than evident on his sun-kissed cheeks. Riku draws up a need and presses his elbow against it, leaning his head on his open palm. Even though his body language says he's bored, his eyes clearly show amusement. "We could just leave."

"No!" Sora swallows hard. "I mean…We can't let Kairi and Selphie win!"

Not letting him win, Riku gives a short laugh. "I'm not that competitive. I'd rather go back to your house, don't you want to?"

Unable to say no, Sora glances down beside him to see the bucket. That's when the idea slams into his head so hard that he can't help but flash a huge grin. This causes Riku to raise an eyebrow. Sora holds out the bucket to him. "If we win we go back to my house."

Riku's eyes narrow, "You've got to be kidding."

"Nope, take it or leave it!"

Stifling a groan, Riku rubs at the back of neck. "Alright, alright let's get started." He grabs at the bucked and begins to fill it with sand. "I'll start the towers, you make the walls. We'll go from there."

For the next hour the two work diligently together, even though Sora finds it hard not to look at Riku as he works. By the time the horn blows they're both exhausted with sheen of sweat on their bodies and sands sticking to their arms and legs. The sheets are taken down and the three judges move down the beach to view each sandcastle. It doesn't take them long to decide the winners.

"Kairi and Selphie – please report to the judges for your prizes!"

Holding his palm to his face, Riku sighs. "All they did was put flowers on it."

Sora reaches for Riku's other hand and twines their fingers together. He tugs Riku away from the competition and all of the people but towards the dock further down the shore. Riku doesn't say anything, simply goes along with it until they reach the dock where their boats sit. Sora finally lets go of his hand so that he can begin pushing it out into the water. He drops the rope that was tied around the leg of the dock into the bottom of the boat. Walking out into the water, Sora stops once it's just above his ankles.

"Coming?" is all he says as he flashes Riku a grin.

Riku rushes over with water splashing up around his legs. He helps Sora climb into the boat before getting in as well. Taking ahold of the paddles, Riku begins pushing them out to the little island. Their smiles mirror back at one another – barely able to wait to get up to the litter room on the island. Halfway there Sora leans forward in the boat and pecks Riku's lip.

"We won in my book."

* * *

_For mah beautiful Xiggy~ (aka touchmysitar on deviantart)_

_:'D a drabble because I need to get back to writing that story for her~ lol_


End file.
